Wiele Zabójstw Toa Tuyet
center The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet to krótką historią ukazaną w 2007 roku w książce Bionicle autorstwa Greg'a Farshtey'a na BZPower. Możesz ją przeczytać w całości po angielsku tutaj http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=252575 Lhikan, Toa Ognia, stał cicho w strasznej ciemności. Wokół niego stali Matoranie, szepcząc do siebie w przerażeniu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić szok i horror który czuli - właściwie to sam je czuł. "Jak to się mogło stać? Ta-Metru ma wielu strażników" szeptał Lhikan. "Nieznane są nam drogi Mata Nui" powiedział Turaga Dume "Już poprosiłem Jallera by rozpoczął śledztwo" Lhikan schylił się nad nieruchomym, zmasakrowanym ciałem Ta-Matoranina. Leżał tam gdzie zginął gdy kadź ze stopionym Protodermis przechyliła się i jej zawartość wylała się na niego. Była to okropna śmierć. "Odpędź stąd wszystkich mieszkańców" Powiedział Lhikan do Turagi Dume "To miejsce nie jest bezpieczne. Jak tylko wróci Nidhiki..." "Wróciłem!" Toa Powietrza wylądował przy swoim przyjacielu. "Sprawdziłem kadź, linę i połączenia tak jak kazałeś. To niesamowite! Z góry wszyscy wydają się tak... mali" "Co znalazłeś?" niecierpliwie zapytał go Lhikan "Ktoś majstrował przy połączeniach" odpowiedział Nidhiki "Ktokolwiek to był, nie starał się nawet upozorować wypadku. To było morderstwo." Kiedy to usłyszał, Vahki Nuurakhi podszedłby do nich. Zadaniem tych mechanoidów jest strzeżenie miasta, co robiły dobrze, lecz w straszne sposoby. Nidhiki spojrzał na nie i odgonił jednego. "Odejdź stąd" warknął "Wcześniej to było żywe stworzenie. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz." Lhikan odwrócił ciało na drugą stronę. Jego wzrok od razu przyciągnęła tabliczka z dwoma słowami w języku Matoran: "Toa Tuyet". "Nie wiem" powiedziała Tuyet, Toa Wody. "Prawie nie znam żadnych Ta-Matoran" "To zrozumiałe" odrzekł Nidhiki "Nie jest to najbardziej interesujący typ Matoran" "Pomyśl" powiedział Lhikan. "Może kiedyś go spotkałaś? Może niósł dla ciebie jakąś wiadomość?" Tuyet zaprzeczyła "Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie wiem kim mógł być ten Matoranin. Nie opuszczałam Ga-Metru od wielu dni, nawet nie byłam po drugiej stronie Miasta. Pomagam Nokamie w ulepszaniu Laboratoriów. "Dobrze" powiedział Lhikan "Inni Toa wyruszyli na misje więc tylko nasza trójka broni teraz miasta. Więc musimy uważać. Matoranin został zamordowany i nie możemy pozwolić by to się stało poraz kolejny. Później Lhikan i Nidhiki wyruszyli na Stację Szybową. Lhikan nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, lecz Nidhikiego nigdy to nie zatrzymało. "Matoranin zabity" powiedział Toa Powietrza "To powinno trochę ożywić miasto" "Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego Nidhiki" "Jest, jest nieustraszony przywódco" powiedział Nidhiki. "Na przykład Toa Ognia niezauważający oczywistego - to bardzo zabawne" "O czym ty mówisz?" "Powiedzmy że to jakaś wiadomość do Tuyet. Co jeśli tabliczka to tylko część wiadomości?" "A co z resztą?" Nidhiki się uśmiechnął "Matoranin leży w Ta Metru, Lhikan. I jest bardzo, bardzo martwy" Kongu spóźniał się do pracy. Powinien być na swojej stacji już pół godziny temu by przyspieszyć Szyb po nocy. Tak się spieszył że nie zauważył że co leży na ziemi dopóki sie o to nie potknął. Kongu wstał na nogi strzepując z siebie brud. Kto mógłby zostawić coś na drodze gdzie mogło być to niebezpieczne. Pomyślał że należałoby zgłosić to Vahki. Nagle zrozumiał o co się potknął i jego oczy stały się większe. Pierwsze promienie świtu oświetliły drogę i Kongu zobaczył że rzecz o którą się potknął była martwym Le-Matoraninem z rozbitą od upadku maską. W jego dłoni była kamienna tabliczka ze słowami "Toa Tuyet" Śledztwo rozpoczęte przez Lhikana i Nidhiki wykazało że kabla w których pracował Matoranin zostały przecięte. Jeśli wiadomość o jednym Matoraninie zaniepokoiła mieszkańców Miasta, wiadomość o drugim rozpoczęła panikę. Vahki pracowały non-stop by Matoranie nie siedzieli w domach lecz pracowali. Zostawiając Nidhikiego w poszukiwaniu poszlak, Lhikan wyruszył do Ga-Metru. Tuyet nie było w Wielkiej Świątyni ani szkole Nokamy i nikt nie widział jej przez cały dzień. Kamienie Świetlne w jej mieszkaniu były zgaszone, lecz trochę mroku nigdy nie przestraszyło Lhikana. Otworzył drzwi i zapalił swój miecz by oświetlić mieszkanie Tuyet. Światło przestraszyło Tuyet. Stała przy oknie patrząc na Ga-Metru pogrążona w myślach. Gdy zobaczyła Lhikana odetchnęła, lecz nie bardzo. "Powinnam się ciebie spodziewać" powiedziała. Lhikan przytaknął "Wydarzyło się kolejne zabójstwo. Tuyet, wiem że nie lubisz Nidhikiego, więc zostawiłem go na miejscu zdarzenia. Ty i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez tysiące lat. Podróżowaliśmy razem, walczyliśmy razem, a raz o mało co nie zginęliśmy razem. Jeśli wiesz co się dzieje to możesz mi powiedzieć" Tuyet spojrzała na ziemię. Minęła długa chwila zanim coś powiedziała. "Jeśli ci powiem to znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie. Najlepiej będzie jeśli po prostu odejdę z Metru Nui. Kiedy to zrobię, nikt już nie zginie." Lhikan podszedł do niej i złapał ją za dłoń. "Bardzo dawno temu byłem w wieży Toa którą zaatakowały Frostellusy. (Dopisek - Ta sytuacja została opowiedziana w BL4 - Historia Zła) Dowódca naszej drużyny kazał mi opuścić posterunek by ostrzec innych. Byłem młody, dopiero zostałem Toa więc się zgodziłem. Ja przeżyłem - oni nie. Wtedy przyrzekłem że już nigdy nie będę przed niczym uciekał. Jesteśmy Toa, Tuyet - a Toa nie powinni uciekać." Tuyet spojrzała w oczy Lhikana. Jej mina nie była widoczna za jej Maską Nietykalności. Kiedy się odezwała, brzmiało to jak powolny szum morza. "Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o Kamieniu Nui? Nie? Myślałam że znasz chociaż legendę" powiedziała Tuyet. "Oczywiście gdyby to była legenda." "Co to jest?" "Wszyscy wiemy o kamieniach Toa - każdy kamień może się nim stać. Toa bierze kamień w rękę i przesyła do niego małą porcję swojej mocy. Potem może zostać użyty do rozpoczęcia transformacji Matoranina w Toa. Lecz wtedy Kamień Toa znów staje się zwykłym kamieniem. Kamień Nui to co innego." Tuyet utworzyła mgłę by nikt nie zajrzał do środka przez okno. "Kamień Toa traci swą moc, podczas gdy Kamień Nui zostaje aktywny. Nie czeka by dać ci swą energię - on ją zabiera. Kiedy zostaje aktywowany zabiera część mocy każdemu Toa w promieniu 3000 kio w taki sposób że nie da się tego zauważyć dopóki nie jest za późno. Później ta energia może być zaabsorbowana przez żywą istotę. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jedną istotę posiadającą moc dziesiątek, lub nawet setek Toa?" "I coś takiego istnieje?" Spytał Lhikan od razu rozumiejąc niebezpieczeństwo. Tuyet przytaknęła. "Tak, lecz jego twórcy zrozumieli ryzyko jakie ze sobą niósł. Stworzyli tylko jeden i natychmiast chcieli go zniszczyć. Zanim im się to udało ktoś go ukradł. Nie wiadomo kto to był. Przez tysiąclecia był przekazywany z ręki do ręki. Nikt nie wiedział co Kamień potrafi zrobić. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli że jest potężny i cenny. Podobno niedawno pojawił się na mojej rodzinnej wyspie." "Co to ma wspólnego z dwoma martwymi Matoranami i tabliczkami z twoim imieniem?" Spytał Lhikan. "Niedawno, gdy opuściłam wyspę by pomóc wam pokonać Smoka Kanohi, drużyna Mrocznych Łowców zaatakowała moją wyspę. Szukali Kamienia Nui. Gdy go nie znaleźli pomyśleli że wzięłam go ze sobą." "A zrobiłaś to?" "Nie!" Odpowiedziała Tuyet "Gdybym kiedykolwiek miała tą przeklętą rzecz w ręku, obróciłabym ją w proch!" "Ale Mroczni Łowcy sądzą że masz Kamień" "Przysłali mi wiadomość." Powiedziała Tuyet "Zagrozili Turadze i mieszkańcom mojej wyspy. Dali mi siedem dni na oddanie kamienia i przyrzekli że pomogą mi odliczać dni. Te chore, okropne zabójstwa - to ich odliczanie Lhikan." Toa Nidhiki zrobił unik przed twardym jak skała uderzeniem DH zwanego Devastator. Nie był dość szybki, by uniknąć kolejnego, co posłało go 20 stóp w powietrze i rozbiło o stos ekwipunku. Nidhiki był szczęśliwy, słysząc nowiny Lhikana, że DH zinfiltrowali Metru Nui. Było w pewnym sensie wygodne widzieć, że niektórzy Matoranie nie zwariowali i nie zaczęli wykańczać swych towarzyszy, nawet jeśli obecne wyjaśnienie było nieco dziwne. Jeszcze, to dało mu w coś uderzyć... Devastator był dużym gościem, podobnym do tony mechanicznych muskułów. Gorzej nawet, miał nawyk zmieniania się w piasek i znikania w szczelinach w podłodze, albo telekinetycznego przesuwania maszynerii. Było to dosyć irytujące. Lhikan zaoferował że zajmie się dwoma innymi DH i wyglądało na to, że Toa Ognia miał łatwiejszą robotę. "Co tam jeszcze nowego?" pomyślał Nidhiki, wstając na nogi. "Lubię cię" powiedział Toa, wzniecając mini-cyklon przeciw wrogowi. "Nie mówisz. Tak wielu z was, DH, ciągle gada podczas walki. Pewnie odzywasz się tylko wówczas, kiedy ci pozwalają, nie? Devastator warknął i użył swej mocy mentalnej by zrzucić całą ścianę na Nidhiki. Toa Powietrza ledwo uskoczył, złapał belkę i cisnął nim w przeciwnika. Devastator złapał go w powietrzu i złamał na pół. "Nie wiem, czym cię karmią, ale chętnie bym tego spróbował" mruknął Nidhiki. Ataki DH nasilały się. Nidhiki uskakiwał jak tylko mógł, wciąż drażniąc przeciwnika. "To był świetny pomysł, odliczać dni zabitymi Matoranami. A może ktoś inny na to wpadł? Intensywne myślenie nie jest twoją domeną" . Nidhiki oczekiwał, że Devastator się zdenerwuje, nie oczekiwał jednak, że zobaczy coś w rodzaju zaskoczenia, trwającego najwyżej dwie sekundy, zanim ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości. "Co to miało znaczyć?" pomyślał Toa. Devastator rzucił kilka kolejnych kawałków metalu - nic, czego Nidhiki nie mógłby łatwo ominąć, ale udawał, że dał się złapać. Kiedy Devastator ruszył, by go wykończyć, Nidhiki uderzył na niego cyklonem. DH obrócił się w piasek i zmierzał ku niemu w szczelinie w podłożu, ale Nidhiki był na to przygotowany. Wywołał drugi cyklon w pobliskim zbiorniku protodermis i zamienił piasek w błoto. DH starał się utrzymać w grze, ale Nidhiki nie zamierzał go wypuścić. Kilka dobrze wymierzonych ciosów i po wszystkim. Wówczas pojawił się Lhikan. Pokonał DH zwanego Gladiatorem i innego, z mocą kameleona. Opowiedział, że jego przeciwnik pojawił się jako jednooki, żółty Rahi, ale nie miał pojęcia, co próbował naśladować. "To już wszyscy" powiedział Lhikan. "Skończyło się". "Jesteś pewien?" "Gladiator i ja... ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę" odparł Lhikan. "Jestem pewien". "Idziemy do Tuyet, żeby jej powiedzieć, że może wyjść z ukrycia?" Lhikan spojrzał na Nidhiki. Było coś w jego głosie, jakby Toa Powietrza był zatroskany. "Tak" powiedział Lhikan". "Muszę gdzieś umieścić tych DH zanim zdecydujemy, co z nimi zrobić, i zająć się kilkoma zadaniami od Dume. Wówczas udam się do Ga-Metru. "Więc może tam się spotkamy" powiedział Nidhiki. "Tak... może". Wykonanie zadania zajęło Lhikanowi więcej, niż się spodziewał. Zapadł zmierzch, kiedy już dotarł do Ga-Metru. Nidhiki był tu przed nim, stojąc wraz z Tuyet w tłumie Matoran. Ga-Matoranka leżała na ziemi, nieruchoma. Po masie ziemi i wody wokół jej ciała Lhikan wywnioskował, że musiała zostać wyłowiona z kanału. W jej ręce tkwiła znajoma tabliczka z imieniem Toa Tuyet. "Co się stało?" spytał Lhikan, właściwie znając już odpowiedź. "To było okropne" powiedziała Tuyet. "Usłyszałam krzyk i plusk... wybiegłam na zewnątrz... ale ona już nie żyła. Utopiona, wraz z tym... tym przeklętym przypomnieniem w swojej ręce. "Tak jak reszta" powiedział Nidhiki. Jego oczy spotkały się z Lhikanem na długą chwilę. "Powiedz mu, kiedy to się stało, Tuyet". "Kilka minut temu" powiedziała Toa Wody. "Ale to był..." zaczął Lhikan. Nidhiki mu przerwał. "Okropne, tak, tak. Ale nie martw się, Tuyet, Lhikan i ja złapiemy tych, którzy to zrobili. Możesz na nas liczyć." Minęła jakaś godzina. Całkowita ciemność opadła na Metru Nui, tak jak na ducha jego mieszkańców. Nikt nie szedł w większym mroku niż Lhikan tej nocy. Znalazł Tuyet w jej mieszkaniu. Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. "Znaleźliście ich? Powstrzymaliście ich? Lhikan przytaknął. "Tak. Nie masz... nie masz się czego obawiać. Nidhiki i ja złapaliśmy wszystkich trzech DH". Tuyet uśmiechnęła się. "To cudownie! A więc odliczanie zakończone... mogę znowu żyć normalnie. Nie muszę już siedzieć w tej mrocznej komnacie - możemy znów dzielić się wspólnymi przygodami, tak jak wcześniej. Lhikan ją minął. Zanim zareagowała, wybił dziurę w ścianie za nią i sięgnął do środka, jego ręka zacisnęła się na czerwonym, świecącym kamieni. "Czy tym też będziemy się dzielić? To jest ten Kamień Nui, czyż nie? Ten, o którym mówiłaś, że go nie masz? "Skąd... "Ten kamień jest pełen energii. Energia daje ciepło." powiedział Lhikan. "Kiedy wiedziałem, jak to znaleźć, było to już łatwe. Ciepło to moja domena. Tuyet się otrząsnęła. Trzeba przyznać, nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną albo zrezygnowaną. Była chłodniejsza niż większość znanych Lhikanowi Toa Lodu. "Co masz na myśli przez 'wiedziałem, jak to znaleźć'? Nawet nie wiem, skąd to się tu wzięło!" "Nie wiesz wielu rzeczy" powiedział Lhikan. "Na przykład, że ja i Nidhiki złapaliśmy tych trzech Łowców, którzy cię szukali - ale złapaliśmy ich dziś rano. Więc nie mogli zabić Ga-Matoranki tej nocy i zostawić tabliczkę. Nidhiki powiedział mi, że Devastator wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy powiedział mu o odliczaniu - więc zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać czy to dlatego, że on naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. Oni cię szukali, to prawda, ale to nie oni zabili Matoran. Lhikan stworzył pierścień ognia, by otoczyć Toa Wody. "Ty to zrobiłaś, Tuyet". "To śmieszne!" odparła Tuyet, gasząc płomienie z pomocą mini burzy. "Oszalałeś, że mnie o coś takiego oskarżasz?" "Mroczni Łowcy mieli rację. Kamień Nui wylądował w końcu na twojej wyspie domowej, a ty zabrałaś go ze sobą, kiedy przybyłaś tutaj. Chcieli go, a ty wiedziałaś, że nie zatrzymają się póki ktoś ich nie powstrzyma. Więc zaczęłaś to odliczanie i wysłałaś mnie i Nidhiki na poszukiwania. Kiedy nie usłyszałaś o naszym zwycięstwie, postanowiłaś utrzymać odliczanie. Gwałtowny strumień wody wytrysnął znikąd i posłał go przez pokój. Uderzenie sprawiło, że wypuścił kamień, ale wylądował on wewnątrz bańki wodnej która grzecznie wróciła do Tuyet. "Myślałam, że Nidhiki będzie problemem, ale nie ty" powiedziała cierpko. "Masz takie zaufanie, taką wiarę w czystość Toa. Nie sądzę, aby Nidhiki ufał nawet sobie samemu. Lepiej miej na niego oko, Lhikan, on jeszcze skończy z dobrem". "Tak jak ty?" spytał Toa Ognia. Tuyet się zaśmiała. "Jak ja? Z energią tego kamienia, stanę się najpotężniejszą Toa jaka kiedykolwiek żyła. Pomyśl o tym - żadnych więcej ataków Rahi, żadnych więcej Mrocznych Łowców, nawet Bractwo Makuty będę mogła pokonać jedynie dla zabawy. To, czego Liga Sześciu Królestw próbowała dokonać za swojej świetności, dokonam ja - narzucę prawo i porządek na wszystko, co żyje." "Twoje prawo i twój porządek" powiedział Lhikan. "Prawo budowane na ciałach Matoran, porządek oparty na kłamstwach. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie." "To twój problem, Lhikan." odparła Tuyet". "Zawsze podporządkowujesz się regułom. Zawsze martwisz się o innych. Czy nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że będziemy mieli o wiele mniej zmartwień, kiedy przestaniemy przejmować się kto może ucierpieć?" "W dniu, w którym przestaniemy się o to martwić, staniemy się częścią problemu" powiedział Lhikan. "Nie, żadnych więcej problemów" odpowiedziała Tuyet, jej wzrok kierował się ku kamieniowi w jej ręce. "Jestem o krok od wyjątkowego rozwiązania wszystkich problemów". Jej ręka zaczęła ściskać kamień. Zaczął trzeszczeć, chmura energii otoczyła ją. Lhikan rzucił kulę ognia, ale ona odbiła ją, nawet nań nie patrząc. Jej moc rosła z każdą chwilą. Za chwilę mogła zdmuchnąć go niczym mały płomyczek w podmuchu huraganu. "Nie rób tego!" krzyknął. "Pamiętaj, o co walczyliśmy! Pamiętaj, kim jesteś!" " Nie dbam o to, kim jestem!" wrzasnęła Tuyet. "Dbam o to, kim mogę być!" Następny ułamek sekundy stał się zamazany. Usłyszeli dźwięk, jakby góra pękała na dwoje, a wówczas drzwi przeleciały wzdłuż pokoju, uderzając w Tuyet. Nidhiki stał w wyłamanych drzwiach, otaczało go tornado. "Cześć, skarbie, wróciłem!" powiedział. Lhikan powstał z podłogi i zbliżył się do Tuyet, chcąc odebrać jej kamień. Odrzuciła go i zaatakowała Nidhiki falą wody ze środka komnaty. Chwilę potem jej moc eksplodowała, zawalając całe mieszkanie. Wyprzedzając przestraszone oczy Toa Ognia, Tuyet zaczęła sie wznosić na kolumnie wody. Wyżej i wyżej, aż wydawało się, że może dotknąć gwiazd nad nimi. Zaśmiała się, straszliwym, podobny do grzmotu śmiechem, rozbijając w pył wszelkie nadzieje Lhikana niczym kryształy. "Wiem, że zawsze patrzała na nas z góry, ale to jest niedorzeczne" powiedział Nidhiki. "Zamierzasz zamrozić jej plany?" Lhikan nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, użył swojej mocy by wyssać całe ciepło z kolumny na której stała Tuyet. Efekt był natychmiastowy - woda zmieniła się w lód. Zanim Toa Wody mogła zareagować, Nidhiki podniósł tyczkę z protodermis metalicznego i zamachnął się, rozbijając kolumnę w pył. Oszołomiona i wytrącona z równowagi, Tuyet wypuściła kamień. Bez kontaktu z nim, jej nowa moc zniknęła, a szok związany ze stratą takiej potęgi oszołomił ją. Spadła wraz z kamieniem. Lhikan obserwował oboje, zastanawiając się, które powinien złapać. Wybrał Toa. Nidhiki był zadowolony z tego wyboru. Ustawił się poniżej Kamienia Nui, gotowy go złapać w powietrzu. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Lhikan złapał Tuyet. Kamień Nui był bliżej, coraz bliżej... i wówczas podmuch ognia go odrzucił. "Nie!" wrzasnął Nidhiki, próbując go złapać. Powierzchnia Kamienia była jednak stopiona i nie mógł go utrzymać. Kamień uderzył w podłoże i rozbił się na miliardy cząsteczek, które spłonęły i zniknęły bez śladu. "Ty...!" wściekł się Nidhiki. "Ty głupi, naiwny... co jest z tobą!?" Lhikan otoczył Tuyet płomienistym łańcuchem. Choć jej nie dotykały, nie mogła się ruszyć żeby się nie oparzyć, a były one tak gorące, że każda rzecz by wyparowała od kontaktu. Po zniszczeniu kamienia otaczało ją czerwone światło. "Wybacz, Nidhiki. Mój błąd" powiedział Lhikan. "Myślę o stworzeniu wielu więcej takich w przyszłości". Tuyet miała oczekiwać w Koloseum dopóki Lhikan i Dume nie zdecydują, jak ją ukarać. Pomimo straży, zniknęła w nocy i nigdy więcej nikt jej nie ujrzał. Raporty mówiące, że wielka istota nagle pojawiła się w celi i teleportowała się wraz z nią zostały uznane za, w najlepszym razie, przywidzenie. Lhikan nigdy nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć, co się stało z Tuyet, choć tajemnica nawiedzała go przez całe życie. Lecz więźniowie Dołu przywitali nowego towarzysza, Toa która została oskarżona o niewybaczalną zbrodnię - mordowanie tych, których powinna chronić. Tuyet była wśród więźniów, którzy stracili życie gdy Wielki Kataklizm zniszczył Dół. Niektórzy uciekinierzy twierdzili, że była z Hydraxonem, próbując powstrzymać uciekinierów; inni twierdzili, że próbowała uciec na własną rękę i nie miała szczęścia. Jak wiele rzeczy w życiu, pełna prawda nigdy nie została poznana... a ci, którzy wciąż ją pamiętają wierzą w cokolwiek, co pozwoli im spać spokojnie w nocy. Postacie *Lhikan *Nidhiki *Tuyet *Devastator *Gladiator (Wspomniany) *Dume *Kongu *Vahki Nuurakh *Hydraxon (wspomniany) *Triglax (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *Botar (Nie wspomniany imieniem) Trivia * Pisząc tę historię, Greg Farshtey, wyjaśnił dlaczego Keetongu błędnie został umieszczony na okładce książki BIONICLE:Mroczni Łowcy. Zobacz też * Mroczne Odbicie Category:Książka